Caminando entre tinieblas Extendido
by Antano
Summary: La version extendida del capitulo 12 de mi otro fic el DMC 5 DER, narra tal y como ya avise los hechos desde la muerte de sparda hasta el principio del DMC3, pork pese a llevarse bien se distanciaron? y como sobrevivieron tan pekeños ? *no yaoi*


-1

_**Es lo mismo que el capitulo 12 de mi fic DMC5: DER, solo k con ligeras modificaciones y extendido, relatando echos que entonces para no abanzar en la historia, no pude añadir, como los hechos que suceden con Cronos y el momento en que Vergil rompe las normas del tiempo. Desafiando a los dioses. pero esto extra llegara en el segundo capitulo.**_

_**Por si aun alguien no lo entiende u-uU**_

_**El capitulo 1 es exactamente igual al cap 12, acabando a medias y el capitulo 2 empezara la extension. XD**_

**Capitulo 1 Andando entre tinieblas "Vergil y Dante"**

**Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que la torre volviese a ocultarse de nuevo, Vergil, había tenido que coger a Dante de la mano, y tirando de él, salió de allí como pudo, Dante aun seguía en estado de shock. Se habían quedado huérfanos, y pese al hechizo que confundía su mente, lo habían visto todo, estaban destrozados y aunque se tenían el uno al otro, no levantaban cabeza, no habían, dormido, comido ni bebido. **

**Se quedaron cerca de un bosque ocultos a la mirada de todos, aun seguían cogidos de la mano, sentados uno al lado del otro, y sin moverse en esos cuatro días, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, aunque en sus miradas vacías se podía comprobar su dolor.**

**Al quinto día, Vergil se puso en alerta, había escuchado voces, y eso le saco de su ensimismamiento, apretó la mano de Dante más fuerte, pero este no reacciono, las voces se acercaban, Vergil miro en todas direcciones en busca de las voces, cuando de pronto un perro fue hacia ellos sin parar de gruñir y enseñando los dientes, se escucho a alguien llamándolo, de pronto el animal dio un fuerte alarido, su amo fue hacia el rápidamente y se lo encontró destrozado, busco con miedo al supuesto animal salvaje, sus compañeros llegaron tras él, al ver el estado del can, se asustaron y decidieron llamar a la policía, avisando de un animal salvaje, quizá un oso, debido a los profundos cortes del can.**

**La policía peino la zona, pero no encontró nada, ni rastro del animal salvaje, ni huellas ni restos de huesos, arañazos, nada, aun así, decidieron poner trampas, por si volvía y si eso no funcionaba, dejarían que los cazadores entraran allí a por el supuesto oso.**

**Vergil oculto en un árbol frondoso, respiraba tan fuertemente que creía que lo iban a escuchar, aun le dolía todo, el miedo delante de aquel perro lo había paralizado pero cuando vio que atacaba a Dante, la ira y desesperación se habían apoderado de él, convirtiéndolo en algo diferente, sin saber cómo sus nuevas manos con poderosas garras habían destrozado al perro, sentía ganas de vomitar, sentía pánico y miedo, había matada a un ser vivo, aunque fuera en defensa propia, se sentía tan mal, cogió a Dante más fuerte y abrazándole empezó a llorar de nuevo.**

**-Dante, Dante, reacciona por favor- le pido entre sollozos.**

**Seis días mas tarde, cuando el ambiente estuvo calmado y después de comprobar que habían quitado la mayoría de las trampas, una vez no hubo rastro de nadie, Vergil bajo del árbol y empezó a buscar algo que poder llevarse a la boca después de tantos días, no encontró nada hasta que no llego a un parque público donde en una papelera encontró un trozo de un bocadillo le dio varios bocados entre lagrimas, lo demás lo guardo, en su bolsillo para Dante. Con cuidado se acerco a las tiendas observo los escaparates de la comida tristemente se retiro, al final de todo vio un bar heladería, había muchas mesas en el exterior, Vergil se acerco. Una mujer con patines salió al exterior y deposito en una mesa dos copas heladas, una de chocolate y la otra de fresa, al rato salió de nuevo hacia otra mesa llevaba una copa helada de nata con fresa, Vergil recordó lo mucho que a Dante le gustaba la copa helada de natas con fresas, la mujer que había pedido la copa, hablaba con el hombre que le acompañaba animadamente, sin prestar atención a la camarera, Vergil tuvo una idea, tan rápidamente como pudo se acerco a la camarera que ponía la copa en la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta la copa había desaparecido, la camarera miro desconcertada la mesa y después la bandeja, pidió descansar.**

**Vergil corriendo subió al árbol de nuevo y zarandeo a Dante para que despertara este lo miro sin ganas y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Vergil lo volvió a zarandear y llamándolo le puso la copa delante de las narices.**

**-Dante, venga cométela, la traje para ti -le decia entre sollozos- por favor.**

**Vergil no se rindió y hizo lo mismo varias veces, conseguía los helados y se lo ponía a Dante delante de él, decidido a que comiera, Dante siempre lo ignoraba, Vergil cogió un trozo del helado y a la fuerza se lo metió a Dante en la boca, Dante se lo escupió y mirando la copa, le dio un manotazo, la copa cayó encima de Vergil.**

**-¡Dante!-le grito, furioso, y enfadado se fue.**

**Vergil miro con dolor la estatua que habían hecho de Sparda, hacia muchísimos años, cuando venía a ese parque su padre siempre le contaba historias de esa época y de cómo se hizo salvador de la humanidad, sin ser consciente de ello, entonces, el y Dante, siempre escuchaban con atención a su padre, ahora en cambio, ver la estatua le producía tanto dolor, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalársele por las mejillas cayendo sobre el helado, quería tirarlo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de pronto unas manos lo cogieron de la parte de atrás del cuello de la gabardina y lo elevaron.**

**-¡Te pille, ladronzuelo!-exclamo furiosa la camarera.**

**Vergil soltó la copa debido al susto y se hizo añicos, se mordió el labio y pensó en que ya se le había acabado la suerte, definitivamente, aunque podía escaparse fácilmente, no lo intento, haciéndolo o bien podía herir a la mujer o bien, le traería mas problemas si empezaban a buscar a un crio. Completamente derrotado empezó a sollozar, la camarera al fin le vio la cara.**

**-Pero si eres aun más pequeño de lo que pensaba-dijo un poco más amable, pero al recordar los problemas que le había causado y la manera en como lograba robar, sin que nadie lo viera, hizo que volviera a hablar con tono duro- ahora mismo me dirás donde vives, tus padres, me deben todo lo que robaste.**

**-Señorita, cálmese, realmente es un desperdicio que ese helado ya no se pueda comer,-dijo un desconocido acercándose a ellos, miro a Vergil- venga, no causemos más problemas a este revoltoso, yo pagare lo que debe y me tomare una copa junto a él, si no le importa.**

**La camarera lo miro desconfiada, después bajo a Vergil al suelo.**

**-Está bien, mientras me pagues todo.**

**-¿Estás bien chiquillo?-le pregunto-vamos, tomaremos el helado.**

**Vergil asintió con la cabeza, quería irse pero no podía fastidiarlo ahora, así que siguió al desconocido hasta la heladería, allí se sentó en la mesa, y cuando el hombre pago todo lo que Vergil debía, les sirvieron sendas copas de helados.**

**-Me encanta, este helado, el sabor de las natas con fresas es fantástico,-dijo probándolas-hmm, el punto justo de azúcar.**

**Después de eso Vergil le dio las gracias y cada uno se fue por su lado, el misterioso hombre se alejo de la gente, allí apareció otro hombre vestido de blanco.**

**-Hermano, ese crio me recuerda a alguien-suspiro, mirando a su hermano- ¿le encontraste?**

**-No, incluso se podía decir que ya no se siente en este mundo, ha tenido que regresar al mundo demoniaco.**

**-Déjalo ya…**

**-No acepto órdenes de un cobarde, que abandono la lucha, seguiré buscando.**

**Vergil llego desanimado, se encaramo al árbol, y cuando vio a Dante aun se desanimo mas, se puso a su lado disculpándose por no llevar nada ese día, al cabo de unas horas, se alejo de Dante.**

**-¡¿Sabes que!?, ya me estoy hartando, si quieres seguir así, adelante, sigue así, pero yo me iré-le grito, después espero un rato y al no recibir respuesta, se giro, sin mirar a Dante e intentando que sus palabras sonaran lo mas frías posibles, y a la vez que lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas, hablo despacio.**

**-¡Me voy! Y no pienso volver, si tú no eres capaz de seguir adelante muy bien, ya te espabilaras, quédate aquí solo, a m..-pausa- a mi no me importa, tu ya no eres mi hermano-al acabar de decir esto se dispuso a bajar del árbol.**

**De pronto algo tiro de su gabardina, miro hacia ella y vio unas manos pequeñas aferrándola fuertemente.**

**-N-no, no te vayas-sollozo Dante.-no me dejes solo.**

**Vergil lo miro, y sin poder contener las lágrimas abrazo a Dante.**

**-No me iré, tranquilo, no lo dije en serio-le dijo casi en un susurro. **

**-Perdóname-le pidió.**

**Vergil sonrió y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.**

**-Ahora bajaremos a dar una vuelta, pero antes come algo, vale.-dijo sacando un trozo de bocadillo que había encontrado antes.**

**-Sí, tengo mucha hambre.- Dante, se lo comió, casi de un golpe.**

**Varias semanas después, con un mejor animo y aspecto, Dante empezó a sonreír e incluso cada vez que podían se entrenaban juntos, solían comer frutas y pescados, que ellos mismos pescaban, ya que, una vez cazaron dos conejos, pero a la hora de matarlos ninguno de los dos pudo y tuvieron que soltarlos. Fue la primera y última vez que cazaron entonces. También aprovechaban para colarse en las fiestas de críos al aire libre para comer, solían hartarse hasta que ya no podían mas, el mejor momento era cuando tocaba la tarta, alguna vez llegaron a preguntarles quienes eran y siempre respondían lo mismo, somos primos del amigo de su hijo, o somos conocidos de unos amigos de los amigos de él, siempre liaban a los adultos, que al final decidían dejarles a su aire. Cuando veía que la fiesta iba acabando desaparecían, después de esas fiestas solían estar apenados varios días, y no era por la comida, era por añorar a sus padres, aquellas fiestas solían hacerles recordar lo solos que estaba, Dante solía sollozar esas noches más que ninguna otra, muchas veces llamaba en sueños a sus padres y Vergil, solía cogerle la mano, para reconfortarle, Dante siempre dejaba de gritar en ese momento, Vergil siempre pensaba en ello, intentando buscar una solución, al final un día, la encontró, después de escuchar una conversación de forma casual, empezó a idear una manera para conseguir su propósito.**

**-Dante, mañana tendrás que estar todo el día solo, prométeme que no te moverás de aquí hasta que yo venga.**

**Dante empezó a protestar a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.**

**-¡No Dante!, no llores, prometo que solo será un día, debes confiar en mí.**

**-Yo confió en ti, Vergil, pero lo que quieras hacer, lo puedo hacer yo también.**

**-No, por favor, solo es un día-le rogo.**

**-Un día, y nunca más-le exigió.**

**Vergil asintió con la cabeza, y ambos durmieron por última vez juntos sobre el árbol que les había hecho de cobijo durante ese tiempo.**

**Al día siguiente Vergil despertó antes que Dante, y se fue dejándolo aun dormido, fue al mismo parque donde estaba la estatua de Sparda, busco entre la gente, al no encontrar lo que quería se sentó a esperar, al mediodía volvió a ver a la pareja, como quien no quiere la cosa y con la cabeza baja, se sentó en el mismo banco que ellos, aunque un poco apartados, ellos al verle le sonrieron, el no les hizo caso, solo espero sentado y con la cabeza gacha. Al rato empezó a llorar con unos sollozos casi imperceptibles, pero lo suficientes para que ellos le escucharan, ellos lo miraron y el hombre, se levanto arrodillándose frente a él, con una mano le aparto el flequillo de la cara, Vergil lo miro intentando parecer asustado.**

**-¿Que sucede pequeño?-le pregunto el hombre preocupado.**

**Vergil seguía llorando mirando al suelo, la mujer se acerco a Vergil apoyándole su mano en los hombros.**

**-¿Te perdiste?-le pregunto ella.**

**-Mi mama…**

**-¿Dónde está?-quiso saber ella.**

**-Ella no está… aquí… esta lejos-señalo el cielo, con expresión triste.**

**-Oh pobrecito, ¿y tu papa?**

**-También.**

**Al oír aquello se alarmaron.**

**-¿Y con quien vives?**

**-No quiero volver, allí me pegan.**

**-¿Quien te pega?**

**-Los hombres malos, nos pegan a todos los niños, me escape de allí donde vamos todos sin familia.**

**-Nunca me fíe de los orfanatos-dijo la mujer airada-tranquilo no iras allí, es una suerte que te hayamos encontrado, nosotros estábamos pensando en adoptar a un niño.**

**-¿Serias mi mama?-dijo mirándole con los ojos esperanzados.**

**-Eso es, si te gusta la idea, yo sería tu papa-dijo el hombre.**

**Vergil empezó a llorar de nuevo abrazándoles, ellos se mostraron felices y satisfechos.**

**-Todo saldrá bien pequeño, pero no podemos llevarte con nosotros, así sin más, primero debemos avisar a la policía.**

**Al oír aquello se separo de ellos bruscamente, no había contado con eso.**

**-Tranquilo, solo serán unos días, hasta que sepan que realmente eres huérfano, nosotros haremos todo lo posible, para quedarnos contigo y como somos quienes te encontraron, no tendrán problema en que te adoptemos.**

**-Ven, quizá hasta te dejen estar con nosotros, hasta que averigüen algo. **

**Vergil, empezó a verlo negro, ahora que al fin había una manera de solucionar aquello, y ahora que ellos sabían que estaba solo no podía huir, sabía que avisarían a la policía Mierda, después de eso la policía decidió que se quedara en un orfanato, Vergil, se aferro a la pareja, al final decidieron que se quedaría con ellos, Vergil mas aliviado, vio su oportunidad al anochecer, una vez se cercioro que ellos dormían, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, entonces sonó la alarma, dio un gran bote y se maldijo, por no haberse dado cuenta de la alarma, la pareja empezó a hacer ruido, con gran rapidez regreso a la habitación, y se metió en la cama, al rato apareció la mujer, Vergil la miro intentando parecer asustado, y ella intento tranquilizarle.**

**-No te asustes, solo es la alarma, parece que salto, para hacerte pasar el susto dormirás con nosotros.**

**-Eh…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-No… no estoy asustado, no hace falta que os molestéis.**

**-Si no es molestia, venga, ven-dijo cogiéndole de la mano.**

**Vergil a regañadientes fue con ella, una vez en la habitación de ellos, se metió en la cama y se puso en medio de los dos, ella durmió cogiéndole la mano, si no hubiera sido por la preocupación de no poder ir con Dante, y de saber lo preocupado que debía estar, habría podido dormir, debido a la seguridad que le daba la mujer, pero no paraba de dar vueltas y pensar en Dante, el solo toda la noche, esperando a que Vergil, tal y como le había prometido fuera con él, Vergil apesadumbrado cerró los ojos y sollozo en silencio.**

**Tal y como pensaba, Dante esperaba despierto a que Vergil apareciera, miraba a lo lejos, y con cada ruido aliviado miraba, para descubrir que solo era un ratón, o el mismo aire, Dante empezó a llorar, quería bajar e ir a buscarle, pero le había prometido que iba a esperar, estuvo toda la noche esperando, cuando amaneció, bajo del árbol y fue a buscarle.**

**Vergil tuvo la oportunidad de salir al mediodía, se pudo escabullir en un descuido, no podía mas, y se fue, cuando llego donde debía estar Dante y vio que no estaba, lanzo un grito desgarrador, de la ira, partió el árbol por la mitad, empezó a cambiar de nuevo, con tono azulado sus garras se hundieron en sus manos, para su sorpresa del árbol salió un pájaro alado rojo como la sangre, grito lanzándose contra Vergil, este con una patada, lo derribo, después se lanzo contra él, lleno de ira, a zarpazos destrozo el animal, una vez comprobó que estaba muerto, se llevo las manos a la boca, relamiendo la sangre del animal, sus ojos brillaban en la locura, al matar a ese demonio su poder aumento, había absorbido el poder del demonio, haciéndole estremecerse, quería volver a sentir esa extraña sensación, decidió ir a buscar lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.**

**Dante con la cabeza gacha, y desesperanzado, noto una extraña opresión en su pecho, levanto la cabeza mirando a lo lejos.**

**-¡¿Vergil!?-al decir eso salió corriendo, hacia su antigua casa.**

**Vergil estaba allí de pie, cubierto en sangre, la casa donde habían nacido, estaba completamente llena de demonios, en el suelo habían multitud de ellos despedazados y esparcidos por toda la casa, aun así aun habían unos pocos en pie.**

**-¡¡Vergil!!-le llamo, sin que este le oyera, por el griterío de los demonios.**

**-¿¡De que sirvió todo, si hay una brecha abierta!?-dijo fríamente a nadie en particular-¡¡de que ah servido!!-grito a pleno pulmón, arremetiendo con Yamato a todo demonio.**

**-Vergil le grito en su mente.**

**Vergil, se paró en seco, al oír la voz en su cabeza, dejo que su ceguera por la ira, empezara a desaparecer, se giro y miro a Dante, soltó Yamato y corrió hacia Dante, mientras empezaron a aparecer demonios de nuevo, los cuales recogieron los trozos de los demonios caídos, devorándolos con avidez.**

**-Creí que estabas muerto-le dijo Vergil casi sin voz.**

**-¿Porque pensaste eso?**

**-No estabas allí, y apareció ese demonio, yo creí…-decía compungido, después el enfado fue entrando en el- ¿Por qué te fuiste?, te dije que esperaras-le grito.**

**-Tu dijiste que volverías ese día, mentiroso, no volviste, yo también estaba asustado, pensaba que me habrías abandonado, o que te había pasado algo, quise ir a buscarte, así que no me grites.**

**-Las cosas no salieron como pensé, perdóname, no pude ir.**

**-¿Por que regresaste aquí?, ¿y porque hay demonios en casa?-pregunto con un hilo de voz**

**Vergil se levantó y fue a por Yamato de nuevo.**

**-Vine a por ella-dijo mostrándole Yamato- y aunque no sé porque están aquí estos demonios, pienso acabar con ellos, ningún demonio pondrá un pie jamás en esta casa y sobrevivirá.**

**Los demonios, que habían empezado a aparecer de nuevo, dejaron los restos de sus compañeros y se encararon con ellos, Vergil, desenfundo su espada.**

**-Enseguida acabo.-le dijo.**

**-Déjame, yo también puedo, yo tampoco quiero que esas cosas se pasen por casa-dijo Dante, apretando los puños.**

**Vergil le miro, miro a los demonios y sonrió.**

**-Está bien, ve a buscar tu espada, yo me encargo hasta que regreses**

**Dante afirmo con la cabeza y subió al segundo piso, fue donde estaban las espadas y cogió Rebellion, además de un par de pistolas, bajo rápidamente, al llegar abajo vio como solo quedaban los demonios más débiles, miro a Vergil molesto.**

**-Te has cargado, lo mejor-gruño molesto.**

**-Perdona, iban viniendo así, no podía hacer otra cosa-se excuso.**

**-Bueno, acabemos con estas alimañas, que ensucian nuestra casa-dijo animado y lanzándole una de las pistolas.**

**-Como mama nos enseño-dijo amargamente, al recordarla de nuevo.**

**-Por supuesto-dijo cogiendo Ivory-de todas maneras, para lo que queda ya es suficiente, estas armas.**

**Dante y Vergil, empezaron a correr y saltar, mientras disparaban y eliminaban a los demonios, a veces se ponían con las espaldas juntas, disparando y otras, en las que disparaban al mismo objetivo, juntaban sus hombros y extendiendo los brazos.**

**-¡¡Jackpot!!**

**Acabaron con todos los demonios, se sentaron el uno junto el otro y empezaron a reír.**

**-Ha sido divertido.**

**-Sí, muy gratificante**

**-Si regresan, les vapuleamos, vale Vergil**

**-Eso haremos.**

**-¿Bueno, dime qué fue lo que hiciste para no regresar?**

**-Eh encontrado a alguien, no son nuestros padres, pero tampoco podemos seguir escondiéndonos, algún día, tendremos problemas, sobre todo para comer, y dormir.**

**-Esta nuestra casa, ahora que hemos comprobado que la podemos defender, no pasara nada, quedémonos aquí-le pidió**

**-Dante, no es solo los demonios, algún día vendrá alguien, a averiguar que paso-y nosotros somos menores, que crees que harán con nosotros, no podemos atacar a la gente, Dante, entonces sin oponer resistencia seriamos llevados a un orfanato o algo peor, nos separarían, o crees que toda la gente adoptaría a dos gemelos, eso no puedo ser, lo más seguro es que acabáramos cada uno en una familia diferente.**

**-No lo había pensado. **

**-Yo escuche a una pareja, que quería adoptar, y estuve observándoles varios días, hasta que vi que eran buenas personas, pero eso me decidí, y gracias a mi idea, están decididos a adoptar.**

**-Enserio, entonces estaríamos juntos**

**-Sí.**

**.Eso es fantástico Vergil-dijo cogiéndole del cuello.**

**-Ahora, regresare debes esperarme, cuando decidan que pueden adoptarnos, te avisare, ¿me esperaras sin irte?**

**-Sí, lo hare, tendré paciencia.**

**Después de eso buscaron un nuevo sitio alejado de su casa, por si volvían los demonios, no sabían si saldrían poderosos, aunque debido al sello de Sparda, solo salían débiles, era mejor no fiarse. Dante se quedo solo esperando, al cabo de unos días, Vergil regreso muy alegre, hizo que Dante le siguiera y le enseño escondidos a la familia, que serian sus padres adoptivos.**

**-Ya está a partir de hoy, ya eres de esa familia, Dante, pero debes hacerte pasar por mí unos días, hasta que esté todo en orden.**

**-¿Eh?¿pasarme por ti?**

**-¡Sí!, unos días solo-dijo empujándole-intenta parecer tranquilo-dijo volviéndose a esconder, la mujer vio a Dante y fue corriendo a abrazarle, Dante un poco confuso le devolvió el abrazo.**

**- yo eh intentado parecerme lo máximo posible en ti, pero les dije que me llamaba Dante, así que no te preocupes por el dijo mentalmente.**

**-Vergil, ¿pero porque, mentirles?, no decías…le decía Dante mentalmente, empezando a entender la trampa de nos iban a adoptar a los dos**

**-No me quise arriesgar, quizá si quisieran, creo que serian capaces, pero eras tú, el que quería una familia, yo no necesito ninguna, lo siento, es mejor que no le digas nada de mí, así, podre ir libremente, y vendré, te lo prometo, estaremos juntos, era la única manera que vi viable, perdóname Dante.**

**-Mentiroso, yo no quiero esto-le grito en la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el**

**-No, no vengas, si lo haces y me ven a mi también, será peor, ya te lo dije, iríamos a familias diferentes, es que no lo entiendes, podemos vernos siempre de esta manera, de la otra incluso podríamos ir a ciudades, países, diferentes y además si haces que mi esfuerzo sea en vano, nunca te lo perdonare**

**Dante se paro, la mujer preocupada se le acerco, Vergil empezó a irse, Dante cogió a la mujer y empezó a llorar sobre ella.**

**-Daspavaril, esta será nuestra contraseña, cada vez que me la digas es que no hay nadie observando, yo iré cada día a verte Dante**

**-Si-dijo en voz alta con grandes lagrimas.**


End file.
